More Friends of Mineral Town: A Love Story
by Madie3540
Summary: Claire has just inherited a farm from a grandfather that she hasn't seen in years. Can she keep the farm running and find true love in sleepy little Mineral Town?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction. I've wanted to do one for awhile but couldn't think of a plot. I'm really excited to release the first chapter!**

**Inheriting the Farm**

Claire looked around at the little farm. She used to come here every summer and stay with her grandfather. The farm was in shambles now, or had it always been like this? Claire could barely remember. Her last visit was so long ago. She kinda regretted never coming to see her grandfather. She hadn't seen him in several years before he died a few months back.

"Hey!"

Claire spun around to see an angry little man in a red suit charging at her.

"This is private property you can't just come waltzing in here!" The rotund little man got up in Claire's face.

"I believe you are the one trespassing," Claire handed the mustachioed man an official looking piece of paper.

He read the piece of paper carefully, "I guess you're right. Do you have any idea how to run a farm?"

Claire shrugged, "I used to help my grandpa in the summer but I guess I'll just have to figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess you will," He folded up the paper and handed back to Claire, "My name is Thomas by the way. I'm the mayor of Mineral Town. I was taking care of the farm after your grandfather died."

"Woof!" A beagle puppy ran up to Thomas and pawed at the bag of food he was carrying.

"This is Toby. Your grandfather rescued him right before he died. Here," Thomas handed Claire the bag of food, "You're going to need this."

"Thanks," Claire graciously took the puppy chow from him.

"I'd also like to suggest getting to know everyone in town. We're a close community. Everyone in town can help you in one way or another," Thomas tipped his little hat, "I better get going. I have a lot of mayoral duties to accomplish." Claire watched the little red man waddle off her property before turning her attention to Toby.

"Hey boy, do you want some breakfast?" She cooed. Toby wagged his tail excitedly. Claire poured the puppy chow into a bowl near a small dog house. "I should get into town," she told her puppy as he dug heartily into his breakfast.

Claire wandered down the path into town and turned at the first right. She got lost in the scenery that she had missed on her way in because she had her nose in the map she was given by the captain of the boat and absent mindedly ran into a boy about her age.

"Oof!" They both cried. The boy with the auburn hair had not been looking where he was going either.

Claire scrambled to get to her feet grabbing the boy's hat on the way, "Here. Sorry about that!" Claire said apologetically.

The boy snatched the hat from her hand, "Watch where you're going," he snapped before affixing the hat back on his head with the brim over his eyes. He headed into the shop on her left.

"Well!" She muttered to herself, "He sure was _friendly_!" Claire narrowed her eyes at the door he had disappeared into. "I guess I'll visit that shop later," she sneered. Whoever he was she sure didn't want to run into _him_ again.

Instead Claire veered right. She was greeted by a young woman approximately her age with soft curly pink hair and a cheerful demeanor feeding a flock of chickens.

"Oh hello!" She chirped, "I'm Popuri!" The pink haired lass threw one last handful of bird feed to her chickens before turning her attention to her guest.

"I'm Claire. I inherited the farm down the road," Claire held out to shake Popuri's hand and was surprised by a hug.

"Oh this is great!" She cheered with a slight southern drawl, "Another girl in town! There are five of us. There's Mary, she runs the library. Mary loves books and plants and stuff like that. And Elli is the nurse in town. She works with Dr. Trent at the hospital. She's really sweet. Oh and there's Ann, she works at the Inn with her father. Ann's a real sweet heart. She's one of my best friends," Popuri gushed, "Karen works at the supermarket with her mom and dad. She tends to…" Popuri mimed drinking, "but don't get me wrong! She's really sweet!" Popuri leaned in and whispered, "and my brother really likes her," she giggled.

Claire smiled at her new friend.

Popuri began to flail excitedly, "You should totally join us tonight at the Inn for dinner and a drink! I'm sure the other girls would just love to meet you! The boys also meet there a lot," she smiled gleefully and giggled, "We like to talk about them."

"I'd love to join you," Claire laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"That's great! Did you need anything else while you were here? We sell chickens! Chickens are so cute," she gushed, "and they lay eggs everyday so they're a great source of income."

"Maybe I should get one. I could use the money," Claire thought of the meager funds she had brought with her, only three thousand G.

Popuri beamed, "That's great! I'm sure you'll take care of one of my little chickies well. Come on inside. You can meet my mom and my older brother and we'll get you settle with a chicken."

Claire followed Popuri into the little barn shaped building. "Mom! Rick!" Popuri called as she entered her house, "Come meet Claire! She wants to buy a chicken."

A young blonde man with a green apron helped an older, frailer version of Popuri down the stairs. "Hello Claire," the older woman said with a sweet gentle voice, "My name is Lilia and this is my son Rick."

Rick nodded in Claire's direction, "It's nice to meet you."

"Did I hear something about you wanting to buy a chicken?" Lilia questioned as she finally got off the last step.

"That's right," Popuri beamed.

"Well come over here and we'll get some paper work filled out," Lilia made her way over to a desk near the door. Rick watched his sickly mother carefully.

"Don't forget!" Popuri called after Claire who had her chicken tucked under one arm, "The Inn at seven. Nearly everyone will be there."

"I won't forget, promise!" Claire waved at her new friend and began the short walk back to her farm to put Clementine away and after making sure she was happily tucked away in her new home, Claire decided to explore the path south of her farm.

There was a little forest behind her farm with lots of wood to chop and things to gather for a profit. She remembered her grandfather teaching her what to look for.

_"You can ship herbs but not flowers," Grandfather told Claire, "There's lots of things in this forest that can make you money." _

Claire smiled fondly at the memory. She had enjoyed her time on the farm as a child but as she got older she neglected coming to the old farm to do other things over the summer.

The newbie farmer searched the first part of the forest, with the little log cabin, for spring harvestables.

"Hey!" A bearded man probably in his late thirties or early forties called out to Claire. Claire looked up at the man and he approached her. "I haven't seen you around here before. The name's Gotz," He held out a large hand for Claire to shake.

"My name's Claire," she gave her delicate hand to his large rough one.

"Nice to meetcha Claire. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked.

"I'm the new farmer. I was just exploring," Claire explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm the town's carpenter. I can upgrade buildings around your farm if you decide you need more space," He smiled warmly, "My cottage is right over there if you need anything. Hope to see you around, Claire."

"Bye," She called after Gotz as he walked to his little cabin in the woods. Claire gathered some more harvestables to put in her shipping bin but before she knew it, it was time to head home and clean herself up so she could meet Popuri at the Inn. Claire could barely remember where the Inn was!

She took a quick shower and threw her hair into a sock bun. She quickly changed into a pair of fresh jeans and a light yellow blouse. She usually wasn't big on wearing make-up but she swiped a coat of mascara over her blonde eyelashes anyways. And after grabbing a light jacket and scarf she was out the door.

According to her map the Inn wasn't too far, up past the blacksmith, take a right and it would be the second building on the left. When she entered the building it was already crowded.

"Must be the town's hot spot," she thought to herself.

"Claire! Over here!" A pink hair maiden waved to Claire from a table in the back. Three other girls sat with her and a red head stood behind the counter with an older man. Popuri had mentioned that Ann worked here with her father.

"This is Karen, Mary and Elli," she pointed at each girl respectively, "Ann's behind the counter with her father but she'll be over soon," she turned her attention to her friends, "This is the girl I was telling you about. Her name is Claire."

The group of girls collectively greeted her and Claire sat down. She looked around at all the guests. Mayor Thomas was there and Rick, but that was everyone she knew asides from Popuri.

"So how was your first day on the farm?" Popuri asked in her drawl.

"It was pretty good," Claire scanned the menu Popuri had handed her a moment earlier, "It isn't too difficult yet."

"Trust me it'll get harder," Popuri drawled as she picked at her fries.

"Don't scare her off," Elli scolded, "We need a farmer in town. Prices on fresh produce have been terrible since that sweet old man died."

"You should come by the supermarket and get some seeds," Karen suggested, "You grandfather may have some lying around but probably not a lot."

"Alright, thanks," Claire closed her menu and Ann walked over.

"Hi! You must be Claire. Popuri was telling me about you earlier. Can I get you anything?"

"Can I have a ham and cheese sandwich with a side of the homemade chips and a cola?" Claire handed her the menu.

"Coming right up. I'll be right back. Dad said after this I could be done," Ann bounced off to the kitchen to put in Claire's order.

A moment later Claire noticed Karen elbowing Mary, whose face had become as red as a tomato, excitedly. Claire turned around and saw that the boy who she had run into earlier had just walked into the Inn.

"That's Gray," Popuri leaned over and whispered to Claire, "Mary is in love with him."

Claire scoffed, "I ran into him earlier, literally, and he was extremely rude."

"That's Gray for ya," she shrugged, "He's just shy so he masks it by being rude."

Claire glared at the capped man, "That's no excuse."

The other girls watched anxiously as he passed their table to trudge up the stairs.

Mary sighed, disappointed that he didn't talk to them. "Maybe tomorrow," she murmured.

"It'll happen Mary," Elli gently rubbed her friend's back. Mary just continued to look sad. The quiet librarian desperately wanted Gray's love but lacked the confidence to actually do something about it.

The night passed quickly after that. They ate, drank and chatted for several more hours before Claire had to call it a night, she had early mornings from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Where the Real Work Starts**

Claire woke up the next morning at the sound of her alarm.

"6 am," she muttered, "freakin' 6 am." She hadn't take her hair down from last night and now her hair was falling out all over the place. She finished taking it down, brushed it out and prepared for the rest of the day.

She groggily went through what she wanted to be her new routine, get the honey from her tree, feed Clementine and go work in her garden, which she still needed to start.

"Hey!" Popuri walked onto the premises of the farm carrying a basket, "I brought you lunch and Karen dropped off some sample seeds for you!" She held up several packets of seeds, "Oh! Plant the strawberries! They're my absolute favorite!" She chirped.

"Thanks Popuri," Claire graciously took the small basket and seeds. She had just gotten done planting and watering the pack of turnips her grandfather had left, "I'll plant them now."

Popuri hesitated to leave.

"Is there something else you needed?"

"Do you think you could help me with something?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure anything," Claire set down the basket and gave the pink haired girl her full attention.

"Well, you see there's this guy…" She looked down at her hands, "and he's only here for the summer and I think we're kinda a thing but I'm not sure. And to top it off, my brother doesn't like him at all."

Claire was confused, "Well what can I do?"

"I was hoping that you might be able to help me distract my brother."

Alarms in Claire's head were going off, "How?"

Popuri smiled, "He seemed to be quite taken with you yesterday."

"Taken with me?"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you could like befriend him and distract him over the summer that'd be great!"

Claire felt like she was backed against a wall, "Um… I guess…"

"Thank you! Thank you Claire! You are a life saver!" Popuri gushed, "You should finish up here and go talk to him. He's gonna be helping me mom for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, well what are friends for?" Claire muttered as Popuri skipped off. She picked her hoe back up and began to plow.

A few hours later she set down her watering can and looked at her handy work. There were several semi-even rows of 9x9 squares of seeds.

"Hey Claire. I'm here to pick up today and yesterday's shipment," Zack walked over to the little wooden box, "Looks like 800g worth of stuff here." He handed her several bills, "Looks like there'll be plenty more where that came from," he said looking at her fields.

"I hope so," Claire was so tired but she promised Popuri she'd go talk to Rick today.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Claire," Zack left with a sack full goods and Claire walked inside her little house to take a shower.

About a half hour later she had her hair up and was in clean clothes, ready to go out. She took the short walk to Popuri's family's farm.

"Oh hey Claire," Rick had just walked out their house, "I was just going to go for a drink… Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Claire walked beside the blonde boy.

"How are you liking Mineral Town?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"It's really cute. It's a lot different from the city."

"I bet. I've never actually been to the city. I've always wanted to though, but between my mom getting sick and my dad leaving I never found the time," he shrugged.

"I should take you some time. It's really an experience you should have," Claire smiled.

"I couldn't leave my mom or my sister," he looked sadly at his feet.

"You couldn't take anytime off this summer?" She asked curiously, keeping in mind Popuri's request.

"Oh no! Definitely not in the summer! That's when Kai is in town," Rick scowled as they approached the Inn, "He's bad news and he has my poor innocent sister under his spell."

"Why do you hate him so much? What has he done?" Claire inquired as they pulled up a seat at the bar.

"Besides corrupt my baby sister?" He motioned to Ann's father for a drink. "He travels all year! What kind of responsible man does that? Not one that's good enough for Popuri. And he dresses like a pirate, bandana and everything! He's just bad news Claire."

"Your sister is an adult, I think she can handle herself. You've done your job as the protective older brother but Popuri is twenty-one. She can make her own decisions."

Rick scowled, "I don't want to talk about Kai anymore."

"Alright," Claire took a swig of the beer she was just handed, "Not bad."

"They brew it next door at the winery, so it's just about as fresh as you can get." Rick looked stiff with angry and aggravation.

"Hey Rick," Karen pulled up a seat on the other side of Rick and suddenly his demeanor soften.

"Hi Karen," He said with a warm smile. Doug set a bottle of wine in front of her.

"Thanks Doug," She pulled a 200g out of her boobs. "So what's up?" She poured herself a glass of the red.

Rick's grip tightened around his drink, "I was just telling Claire about Kai."

"Oh that's never a good subject to get him on," Karen nursed her wine.

"So, I've learned," Claire watched as Rick's anger transformed into joy as he watched Karen. She was beginning to think that maybe Popuri had asked the wrong girl to distract her brother. "I should get going. It's getting late," Claire fumbled to get her wallet out.

Rick stopped her, "I've got it."

Claire was hesitant to accept his offer, "You sure?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah. You need to save what you can, being a new farmer and all."

"Thanks Rick!" Claire smiled broadly. As she turned to leave the door creaked open. Gray walked through the threshold. He walked through the first floor of the Inn with his hat covering his eyes and made a beeline for the stairs. "What's his deal?" She asked Rick and Karen.

"He's under a lot of pressure from his grandfather," Rick shrugged, "doesn't handle it too well. He tends to get himself all worked up and then shuts people out."

Claire struggled with the explanation. There had to be more about the boy with the hat. Perhaps something someone wasn't telling her or maybe even the villagers didn't know.

The next afternoon after her chores were through, Claire went to visit Popuri.

"She's gone to the church," Lilia told her, "She loves to spend her Sundays there."

"Thanks!" Claire backed slowly out the door and waved to Rick who was coming down the stairs.

She barely remembered where the town's center of worship was. During her summers at the farm her grandfather had never taken her. He hadn't like the pastor or something like that.

As she approached the town square, Claire saw Gray reading the announcements. Funny, she hadn't thought of Gray being the kind of guy who would care about town happenings.

For whatever reason Claire stopped behind him, "Hi," she said simply.

Gray turned around and seemed to mumble a greeting.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," she offered him a hand, "I'm Claire. We ran into each other a few days ago."

"I remember," He said surprisingly gentle. He looked at her outstretched hand as if he was deciding whether or not to accept the gesture. "Gray," she finally said accepting her handshake.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Claire offered. "I'm trying to find Popuri. Lilia said she'd be at the church."

He looked uncomfortable at her invitation. "I have to get back to the shop," He said quickly as he readjusted his hat over his eyes, "Grandfather will have my head if I'm not back soon."

"Oh, well, some other time then," Claire offered. She was determined to befriend the boy with the hat.

"Yeah," Gray briskly brushed past her. Claire looked after him. She felt like he was hiding something. The boy was oddly quiet.

Claire found Popuri right where Lilia had suggested. She was talking with, who Claire assumed was, the pastor.

"Claire!" Popuri greeted the blonde excitedly. "This is Carter. He's our pastor."

"It's very nice to meet you, Claire," the pastor gave her a warm smile. He was very soft spoken and calm.

Claire nodded awkwardly. She didn't have much of a religious background, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'll see you later Carter," Popuri grabbed Claire's wrist, "I'm taking Claire to the beach."

"The beach? Isn't it a little cold?" Claire asked as the pink haired girl dragged her down the aisle.

"Sure, to go swimming," Popuri ran down the path to the town square, "but I like to just go sit on the beach." She ran all the way down to the water's edge. When Claire finally caught up to her, Popuri was looking solemnly at the waves. "I like to watch the waves hit the beach. It reminds me of the summers I've spent with Kai." She sat down, removed her shoes, then her stockings and dipped her bare feet into the ocean.

"Have you tried explaining to Rick that you really love Kai?" Claire sat down next to her friend.

"He won't listen," Popuri brought her knees to her chest.

"I really don't know what to tell you Popuri," Claire looked out at the vast blue ocean. "I think I was the wrong person to ask to distract your brother."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I think Rick is hardcore crushing on Karen," Claire explained. "She came over to us at the bar and his mood completely changed."

"They've been friends for years. I never thought anything of it," Popuri smiled widely, "This will be great! I love Karen she's one of my best friends. What if they get married? And have kids? I could be Auntie Po!"

Claire laughed at Popuri's excitement, "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's head back home," the girls proceeded to get up and shake the sand off of themselves. "Wait!" Claire notice several herbs growing out of the sand. She ran and picked them, "That's more money towards a cow!" Claire smiled triumphantly with the blue herbs in her hand.

Popuri laughed at the blonde and grabbed her stocking and shoes so they could walk home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as they approached Poultry Farm.

"Bye!" Claire waved as her pink hair friend ran into the barn shaped house. She turned to leave and was immediately hit with a human sized blow, knocking her over.

She looked over to the offender. "Gray?" She asked shocked and worried. The young man had rushed out of his grandfather's shop and ran into Claire yet again but this time his appearance had her in a panic. "Gray, what happened?" The young man was bloodied, his hand looked badly hurt and there was a gash over his right eye.

"I'm ok. I'm ok."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gray's Secret**

"No you aren't," Claire scrambled to her feet to help the injured man up.

"Really, I'm fine," Gray insisted.

Claire grabbed his uninjured wrist, "No, you aren't," she said sternly. "Come home with me and I'll clean you up."

She led him for the short walk to her farm, not letting go of his wrist. She opened the door and instructed him to take a seat while she got her first aid kit. Claire carefully took a damp wash cloth and cleaned the gash over his eye. He winced as the cold cloth hit his cut.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Claire finished cleaning the area, spread some antiseptic cream on the gash and bandaged it up carefully. She then proceeded to wrap his wounded hand. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I messed something up. Grandfather got mad, it's nothing," Gray looked cautiously at his damaged hand.

Claire was horrified, "Your grandfather did this to you?"

"What? No, I mean… It was my fault," Gray stuttered.

"Has he hurt you before?" Claire attempted to look directly into Gray's eyes.

"What? No, Claire, I'm fine. This is nothing," Gray scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his hat from its spot on the table and affixed it to his head, "Thank you for your help but I have to go. Please don't tell anyone about this." He ran out the door before Claire could get in another word.

The next day, Claire confronted the boy in the hat in the square.

"Gray," she said forcefully, "what was all that yesterday? If Saibara is hitting you, you've gotta tell someone. I know he's an old man but if he can do that to you I'm sure he could do much worse."

"Claire, I don't want to talk about it. Please leave it alone," he tried to walk away from her but the blonde persistently walked behind him.

"Gray if you don't talk to me about it, I'll tell… people!"

"People?" Gray scoffed. "What people? Tell them what? Word on the street is I slipped on a grease puddle. "

"The truth, that Saibara hits you!" Claire exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shut up!" Gray hissed. He grabbed Claire's wrist roughly.

"Gray stop," Claire was beginning to panic. Gray had a wild, angry look in his eye, "Gray, stop! Let go! You're hurting me!"

In an instant it seemed Gray snapped back into reality. He took a step back and looked at his hands in disbelief. "Claire, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Claire looked at him with scared doe eyes, "Gray, what was that?"

"I've- I've never lost my cool like that," he was still in a state of shock and was mainly talking to himself, "I told myself I'd never do that- never hurt a woman. Not like my dad or grandfather."

"Gray-," Claire reached out to touch his bandaged wrist but Gray jerked away. "Please tell me what's going on."

Gray sighed. There was no getting out of this now, "Can we go back to your place?"

"Oh of course."

Gray and Claire walked back to her little farmhouse and they sat down awkwardly across from each other at her little wooden table. There was a long awkward silence. Neither of them knew where to start.

"I don't know what to say," Gray said fiddling with his bandaged hand.

"Start at the beginning, when did the abuse start?" Claire encouraged.

"Pretty much the first week I got here," he shrugged, "I didn't bring home enough ores from the mine and he lost his temper. He always feels bad about it afterwards but…" Gray's voice trailed off. "I can't fight back either. He's old! I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"You shouldn't let him hurt you though!" Claire protested.

Gray sat quietly in the chair and slowly shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "There's nothing I can do."

"I don't know how to help you."

The change in Gray came quickly. She could physically see him putting his walls back up, the walls Claire temporarily knocked down. "You don't need to, I can handle it myself," He snapped defensively.

"I-" Claire began, but it was too late. Gray was up and leaving before she could formulate a response.

Claire joined the girls for a drink later that night. She liked the maidens of Mineral Town. They had such distinct and different personalities and yet they managed to get along.

Karen had already had too much to drink, Mary clung to the large book in her lap, Ann was busy serving but always came over when she had a moment to spare, Popuri chattered on and on about the chickens and how she can't wait until summer, Claire was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Gray and Saibara.

"What's up with you tonight, Claire?" Popuri asked.

"What?" Claire hadn't been listening.

"You've been really quiet," Popuri threw her cotton candy colored hair behind her shoulder.

She debated telling the girls the truth but if she knew anything about small towns it was that no one could keep a secret and news spread like wildfire. Claire decided on a half truth, "My friend back home wrote me that his grandfather started beating him. Neither one of us know what to do."

"That's awful!" Mary quietly exclaimed as she pushed her thick black glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Does he have anyone else to talk to?" Karen asked slightly slurring her words.

"Not that I know of," Claire shrugged.

"Maybe tell the police!" Popuri suggested.

Claire's face fell, "I feel like that wouldn't work."

"Perhaps he should move out," Mary shifted her petite body in her chair.

Claire shook her head, "I have no idea where he would go." She grew quiet when the front door opened. Gray walked in. She caught his eye and several emotions past through them- fear, sadness, anger and finally he put his poker face back on and hurried upstairs.

"Will you excuse me?" Claire asked absentmindedly and she ran up the steps. The second floor seemed to consist of a hallway with two rooms on the left side. One door was decorated with an 'A', which she assumed stood for 'Ann', the second door was left open. "Gray?" She called out timidly. She found him sitting on a window seat on the back wall.

"I don't want your pity," he mumbled without looking at her, "or your help. Why don't you just leave?"

"I can't just let you go to work every day and get abused."

"I can handle myself."

"Gray, you need to let someone help you, if not me, what about Mayor Thomas or Harrison?" She pleaded.

"I'm fine on my own."

"But-"

"Please leave me alone," he whispered.

Claire walked down the stair quietly. She was greeted with her friends' prying eyes and a slew of questions.

"What was that about?" Popuri demanded.

"What's going on with you and Gray," Ann looked very confused.

"Are you guys fucking?" Karen asked drunkenly.

Mary sat quietly. She liked Gray. Claire assumed she was probably afraid of the answers to her friends' questions.

"He hurt himself today and I bandaged it up for him. I just wanted to make sure he was still ok," Claire gave the half truth again.

Popuri looked as though she didn't really believe her story, "Oh, you seemed so much more…"

"Horny!" Karen offered.

"No!" Popuri shook her head at the drunk blonde, "I was going to say desperate, concerned. "

"No, no," Claire shook her blonde head. "I should go, though," she said rising from the table, "early morning."

Claire walked down the quiet cobbled stone path, thinking about Gray. She could vividly remember the faint bruise on his face and the blood on his beat up hand.

"What can I do?" She asked herself aloud.

"Nothing."

Claire turned to face the voice. "Why did you follow me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Gary walked into the light that was being given off by a flickering streetlamp.

Claire looked down at her feet and kicked a nearby pebble, "It's fine. I over stepped my boundaries."

"You were concerned. I should have been grateful," He stepped forward, "Will you join me tomorrow morning in the mine?"

"Sure, why?" Claire wasn't sure why he would want to meet her in the mine. It sure was an odd place.

Gray just smiled, "I'll tell you tomorrow."


End file.
